


When You Know, You Know

by laurenroo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenroo/pseuds/laurenroo
Summary: Pure, unadulterated fluff. Rhett and Link coming together throughout the years
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	When You Know, You Know

It’s starts when they’re 7. An indescribable connection between two little boys who quickly become best friends. Soulmates. Together they’re going to conquer the world. 

And then they’re 13. Sitting in a crowded room surrounded by their peers. Rhett flicks his wrist and watches with rapt attention as the bottle spins, coming to land on a wide-eyed Link. He kneels across the circle, hands shaking, all eyes on them as he plants the tiniest of pecks on the lips of his best friend. Something sparks deep within him. 

14 and they’re hidden away in someone’s bedroom, working up the nerve to kiss the girls that had trailed in behind them. Tentatively, hands search for purchase on hips that are a bit too soft, chests that are a bit too round resting against their own. The girls simultaneously sigh into each boys mouth as they find their rhythm, awkward in its newness. Link has got his dream girl pushed against him, warm breath in his face and soft lips pursed against his. He can’t take his eyes off Rhett. 

They’re 15 and staring up at the stars, huddled close together to stave off the evening chill. The silence is deafening. Link starts to blabber about his day, his bumbling exchange with the beautiful new redhead in his science class. The remorse he feels for being so inexperienced. Rhett chimes in with tales of his latest girlfriend, the way he’d accidentally given her a split lip from kissing her too enthusiastically. His fears about losing her. Something strange stirs in Link as he thinks about Rhett’s calloused lips touching someone else, another occupying Rhett’s precious free time. He chokes the thought as quickly as it came. Both boys lament that they have no one to practice with. In the light of the day they’ll claim it was the other’s idea, they were just along for the ride. But for now, Rhett props himself up on his elbow as Link stretches up to meet him. Their hesitant lips soon part for searching tongues. Legs intertwining as they kiss the night away. Rhett has never felt so alive. 

And then they’re 18, finding their place at university. Late night talks and teenage drinking. Bonding over the struggle of class and finding someone to date. Some nights Rhett brings home some tipsy co-ed and Link finds himself stalking into the night and pacing to work out his rage. He returns to a silent apartment and a soft, blissed out Rhett lying atop his bunk. Link crawls in beside him and curls into his side. The smell of perfume makes his blood boil but Rhett pulls him closer, holds him that much tighter. Link knows they’ll be all right. 

They’re 22 and settling into their new apartment. They’ve both found jobs but get hung up on punching a clock. They long for their days of boyish freedom and childhood carelessness. They spend their free time drinking and basking in their friendship. 9-5 just isn’t cutting it. But somehow coming home to one another makes it all ok. There is no where else they’d rather be. 

Suddenly they’re 30. They’ve grown closer as the years have passed. Their college degrees aren’t quite panning out but their online videos are starting to gain a fanbase. Link checks their subscriber count and hollers for Rhett to come see. The sheer joy of actually being noticed and liked overcomes them and Rhett sweeps Link off of his feet and spins him around. Something electric settles between them and they find their lips crashing together. Years of friendship and love kaleidoscope around them as they kiss in the middle of their living room. Their hearts pounding and blood rushing to their cheeks. Link has never looked more beautiful and in that moment, Rhett knows he’s in love. 

Their relationship starts off slowly. 30 years of pent up emotions don’t just come spilling out at once. The leak out, into everyday routines. They start to notice the little things, Link’s coffee perfectly made and waiting on the table every morning. Rhett’s underwear mysteriously ending up washed and folded in his dresser. How they’ve managed to slide closer together on the couch as the years have passed, not batting an eye when their thighs push together or Rhett’s arm comes to rest across Link’s shoulders. Their goodnights turn into lingering kisses and interlocked ankles. Link can’t imagine waking up alone anymore. Mornings start with forehead kisses and soft “I love yous”. Their clothes slowly mingle together and Link smells of Rhett’s shampoo. 

35 and perfectly happy. There was no official declaration of their relationship status. They fit together so seamlessly it wasn’t necessary. They can’t imagine themselves with anyone else. 

And its like they’re 7 again. Soulmates. Two boys conquering the world. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome and kudos keep me alive.


End file.
